Loki and Thors little brother
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Loki and Thor are having a normal brotherly fight. But Loki says something that reminds them about their youngest brother Jokul Frosti. Who they haven't seen in a while. Until a kid in a familiar blue hoodie falls from out of the sky. Guys meet Jokul Frosti. Or Jack Frost. Thor and Loki's littlest brother. Rated T cause I'm a worrywart. No bad words and stuff like that though.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the avengers or Jack frost. If I did Loki would have known about his heritage awhile ago, excepted it, and become a good guy.

* * *

After the battle with the Chitauri Thor had given Loki the ultimatum either join him and the Avengers or go back to Asgard and go to prison. To everyone's surprise Loki excepted and asked if he could join the team instead of going to prison. That didn't mean that Thor and Loki didn't have fights still. They were brothers and brothers fought. They were pretty normal, well as normal as it could be for two gods fighting. Except The last fight they had.

It started as a normal fight between Thor and Loki. The avengers were spread out, in a circle around the two. All was pretty much average. Minus the fact that Loki didn't seem to be fighting to his full extent. What surprised the other Avengers the most was that Loki and Thor were yelling at each other, instead of fighting physically. So no buildings were destroyed. The others weren't to surprised at the fact that the two brothers were yelling at each other, they did every time they fought, except at one point during the argument something ended being destroyed. That's what surprised them.

"Loki you are being unreasonable. Why would you want to see the oceans _frozen_?"

Loki seemed to find that amusing and laughed.

"Why wouldn't you? Don't you think it would be cool to see all the waves frozen in mid-air."

Tony turned to Clint who turned to Natasha. She shrugged and nodded back in the direction of the gods. This surprisingly wasn't a conversation they expected to here. Thor nodded and laughed along with Loki.

"You sound like Jokul when you talk like that."

Loki and him seemed to share the same memory. And the fight seemed to be over just like that. Loki floated back down to the balcony of Stark Towers. He grinned at Thor and they exchanged a fond smile.

"Your right that does sound like him. You remember the time when you came back with that blue hoodie and left it sitting in the throne room?"

Thor nodded.

"Yes and we returned only to find that it wasn't on the throne anymore. Jokul had laughed and told us he liked it and jumped out the window"

Thor and Loki laughed again.

"OH you remember the time he froze the Bifrost and we couldn't get to any other realms for a month."

"Father was so mad. He had tracked down Jokul and dragged him back to the castle."

Loki nodded.

"And he yelled at him. But Jokul kept interrupting him every time because he was laughing."

Thor laughed while Loki smiled. Thor continued.

"And then fathers face turned red and he shoved him towards the window yelling at him to get out."

They laughed again. The others just stood there looking as confused as ever. The brothers sighed. Smiling sadly Loki looked back up at Thor.

"I haven't seen him since. Have you?"

Thor shook his head, frowning sadly.

"No I haven't either. The last time I saw Jokul Frosti was before we ran into the Bifrost and came to Earth."

Thor was about to comment on it more when he was interrupted by Tony. He was pointing at the sky. A boy, who looked around the age of 14, was falling out of the sky. A staff grasped in one hand and the blue hood on his sweatshirt was pulled off his head by the force of the wind, that seemed to try to grab him. The two gods could see the face of the child and gasped.

He was extremely pale, and had silvery hair. But what shocked them the most was the blue hoodie. It seemed impossible but then not. It was the same blue hoodie Jokul Frosti had taken from the throne room all those years ago.

"how is a kid that high in the air and falling"

Tony asked. However none of the gods answered. Thor was already in the air, speeding towards the kid. Loki seemed nervous. Almost worried about the fact that the kid was falling. It only took a couple of minutes for Thor to reach the kid. Then a couple more minutes to get back down to the balcony with the kid in his arms. Once Thor touched down. Loki ran to his side and brushed the white bangs out of the kids face. His eyes widened before looking up at Thor.

"It's him. How did Jokul get all the way out here. A better question how did the mischief maker get the Earth."

Thor shrugged the best he could without jostling the child in his arms. However the child stirred and his eyes opened into tiny slits. Loki caught the movement. Running his hand through the child's hair again.

"Jokul can you hear me?"

The child coughed once, then answered.

"Um Jokul is kind of a tiring name. Can you call me Jack instead"

The gods chuckled and shook their heads. It was just like Jokul.. I mean Jack. To being thinking of a totally different thing at a time like this. He coughed again and squirming in Thor's grip. He however tightened his grip. Jack looked up at him. Thor looked down at him sternly. Jack being a natural happy spirit looked the other way. HIs gaze fell on his old friend Loki. He too crossed his arms and gave him a stern look. Jack dropped his head in guilt.

Thor set him down, but to keep him in place took his staff from his hands and tossed it to Loki.

Steve asked, "If this kid is as 'powerful' as you say, is it really wise to give Loki of all people his weapon."

Loki and Thor seemed to not hear him or ignore him. They seemed to be focused solely on the teen in front of them.

"Jack how did you get to Earth if we saw you last week on Asgard"

Jack gave a mischievous smile and looked up at them with huge innocent icy blue eyes.

"Well its kind of a long story. And I don't want me only brothers to grow any older, shrivel up and POOF dis-a-ppear."

The older gods laughed and threw an arm around Jacks neck. Turning him towards the others and walked over. All the while thinking back to when they had first met Jack all those centuries ago.

Jack, or as he was known as then, Jokul was being made fun of by some other Asgardian minor gods when Thor and Loki just happened to be walking past. They heard the commotion and went to see what it was. They instantly recognized him, well Loki did because of his Jotun heritage, it took Thor a minute tops. they ran over to the group and pulled them away from Jokul. From then on they remained friends. Their friendship grew into a brotherhood until Thor and Loki were Jokul older brothers in everything but blood.

As they approached the group someone squeezed Jack's side and he jumped laughing, before turning and glaring at both of his 'older brothers'. How he came seemed to be forgotten at the moment. Loki leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Who would have thought after all these years you were still as ticklish as you wer back then"

Jack's eyes widened and he moved away from Loki, well the best he could considering his position. He bumped into Thor, who was smiling at the discovery.

"Don't worry we won't do anything to you now. But we can't promise about later though. It has been centuries since we could fulfil out big brotherly duties of tickling the snot out of our little brother"

Jack gulped and they laughed. Once they came to a stop Jack looked up and saw a dude in a suit made of metal, a woman in black with red hair, a guy with a bow and arrow, another guy with a shield of blue and red with a star in the middle, and finally a guy who looked like a scientist.

Thor cleared his throat and their gazes snapped back up to him.

"Guys this is Jokul Frosti or as you may know him Jack Frost."

The guy in the metal suit snorted.

"Are you two being for real. That guys just a myth. Not real."

Jack glared at him and clenched his fists. If Loki didnt have his staff still he would make the man a-a mansicle. The man in metal continued though.

"He's a phony. Just some fairy tale made up to get kids to wear their hats in the snow"

Jack was fuming now. He clenched his fists tighter and frost spread up his sleeve and down the arms wrapped around his neck. They looked down at him and Thor poked him in the side again. He couldn't help but smile. What his sides were ticklish give him a break. With the smile on his face and the frost not spreading down their arms Thor and Loki returned their attention back to the man in metal. The other people seemed convinced, even the sciencey looking guy.

"Tony he is real. And does not like being told he does not exist when he is right in front of you."

Jack glared at the man called Tony.

"Yah if you don't believe them when I get my staff back I can freeze you into a mansicle if you want proof."

Thor and Loki laughed at Tony's expression. The other people laughed too. The woman in black with red hair smiled and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi my name is Natasha Romanoff but you can call me Natasha"

Jack shook her hand and smiled at her. The guy with the bow and arrow held his hand out next.

"Clint Barton, you can call me Clint"

Jack smiled and shook his hand, Clint smiled back. The man with the read and blue sheild held his hand out next.

"Hello my name is Steve Rogers, you can call me Steve though."

Jack still smiling shook his hand. The 'science man' held his hand out next.

"My names Bruce Banner, call me Bruce."

Jack shook his hand and smiled up at him. Bruce smiled back aswell. Lastly the man in the metal suit walked forwards although he didn't hold his hand out for him to shake. He just looked down at him skeptically.

"Names Tony Stark. Call me Tony though 'Jokul' if you want"

Jack simply smiled and grabbed Tony's hand anyways. Frost spread from his hand to Tony's. The man yelped and tried to pull his hand back, but Jack had a strong grip.

"Please call me Jack. The names Jack Frost. But I go by Jack"

More frost spread onto Tony's hand. Thor had enough and yanked Jack back. He picked him up like a rag doll and threw him over his shoulder. The others were laughing as Tony tried to warm his hand up. Tony grumbled about moody winter sprites as he sulked back inside, Thor, Loki, and the others following. Jack thought he was in the clear until.

"You never did tell us how you got here little brother"

"haha ahhhh umm"

The older men seemed to be enjoying this all too much.

"You can tell us the easy way. Or we can force the information out of you"

Jack gulped. By the way they said it, it sounded like they already made up their minds. And he came to the conclusion.

He was a goner.

* * *

Thought I would try something new. Soo tell me what you think. If I should continue or not?! Let me knows!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing!

* * *

Bunny couldn't believe it. Jack was a no-show to another meeting and North just let it go.

He said, "Jack is new at dis. He not used to having to be somewhere. He is free spirit."

Bunny however didn't agree. He just thought Jack was skipping and North, be the natural forgiving soul he was, just let it slide. But it irked Bunny. Frostbite had been missing quite a few meetings. He felt bad for thinking this. But Jack had no family (outside of them) and his only real friend was Jamie, who had told Jack he was grounded and wouldn't be able to play outside for a week. In the end he had nobody to really take up his time, so clearly he was ditching.

Bunny huffed as he made his rounds through the tunnels. It always helped to calm him down. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a noise. He stopped. A look of confusion coming over his features. He walked back to where he heard the noise clearer. When he got to the spot he listened close, his eyes widened at what he hearing.

Laughter.

He heard laughter. A childs laughter. And someone elses laughter, mens laughter. This got him curious. He looked up at the sign next to the hole. It said _Tongass National Forest._

Who would be in the middle of a forest. And laughing. His curiosity got the best of him. He opened the hole above and jumped through. What he saw shocked him speechless.

There was Jack. Being held in the air by his arms by a man with long blonde hair and a red cape. While a man with shorter black hair and a black and green shirt was tickling Jack's sides. Jack was laughing and trying to kick the man with the black hair. He seemed unphased and went right along tickling Jack.

He silently looked around. He could see Jack's staff laying undisturbed on the ground. Another staff that looked like it should have been golden was now a silvery gray and a hammer that was now red. He smirked knowing that Jack probably had something to do with the discolored items. Turning back to the trio he smiled. He had no idea Jack's sides were ticklish. He also had no idea who these men were, don't get him wrong he was happy Jack had friends, but he wasn't sure if they were safe or not. He was about to say something. But Jack beat him to it.

"L-Loki stop!"

The man with black hair, apparently named Loki, laughed and looked up at the blonde. He was laughing and tighten his grip around Jack's arms when he almost squirmed out of his grip.

"I don't know Thor what do you think? Should we stop?"

The blonde man, apparently named Thor, laughed and shook his head. Loki laughed and moved his hands to Jacks sides. He shied away from him and stared at Loki's hands.

"He painted our weapons. Mjolnir is now red. We aren't going to stop until he is red in the face."

Loki's hands came in contact with Jack's sides and he started laughing once more. He looked up and apparently he saw Bunny cause his next plea was towards him.

"Ahhh NOO! Bunny help me!"

Loki didn't stop tickling him. But Thor looked ap at the rabbit standing in the trees. However his attention snapped back down to his younger brothers when he felt Jack try to push himself free. Thor's grip was to tight and he failed.

"NOO stopp II am never ahh going to turn red!"

Thor and Loki laughed at Jack finally releasing him. Jack fell to the ground breathing heavily. He curled into him self clutching at his sides. Thor knelt down and ruffled his hair, while the other man went and collected the weapons scattered on the ground. Once he returned he gave Thor his hammer and held out Jack's staff to him. Jack grabbed it and glared at the two older males. Although it didn't have a huge effect considering he was still smiling.

"I hate you guys"

Loki ruffled his hair this time.

"No you don't you love us and you know it."

Jack just huffed and stood up. Turning his attention towards Bunny, Jack gave him a questioning look. Bunny remembered his anger and stomped over to the three. Ignoring the older two, he grabbed Jack and tapped his foot on the ground. jack tugged on his arm, but Bunny was already jumping into the hole. Just before it closed Jack looked up and met the alarmed faces of Thor and Loki.

"Thor Loki help me! North Pole! Going to North Pole!"

And they were gone. Thor and Loki exchanged looks. Nobody took Jack like that, even if he did know him. THe nodded at each other and took off. They had to get to the North Pole.

* * *

Once Jack and Bunny returned to the Pole, Bunny pulled him along with him shouting for North. Once the Jolly man was found Bunny deposited in front of him.

"Ahh Jack where hae you been?"

Jack ducked his head and whispered.

"With my brothers"

Bunny scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't have brothers mate. Don't lie to 'im"

Jack looked offended. He was going to defend himself. When a yeti burst into the room, Thor and Loki quickly following behind. They seemed to calm down when they saw Jack. North looked like he knew them but wasn't sure. His expression changed and he forgot about Bunny and turned to his visitors.

"Thor and Loki Odinson. I haven't seen you in while. Have you found brother, Jokul Frosti was his name?"

Thor and Loki smiled back at him. And nodded happily.

"It has been awhile Saint North. As for your question, yes we have found Jokul"

North smiled and clapped his hands. Looking around, he looked confused and looked back at Thor and Loki"

"Where is the winter god. I wish to meet boy"

Loki smiled and pointed at Jack.

"The mischief maker is over there. Your furry friend here brought him"

North and Bunny's eyes widened. Bunny sputtered pointing at Jack. Jack smirked and walked over to Thor and Loki. He jumped up and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. His feet were at least a couple of inches above the ground and he started to slip, but he was grabbed around the waist and held up.

"Yes Bunny I am Jokul Frosti. I changed my name cause nobody knew that I snuck here after Thor and Loki left and I knew that if word got around bout Jokul Frosti that they would get suspicious."

Bunny was going to say something but Jack interrupted him.

"AND they're my older brothers! Told you!"

Thor shock his head while Loki smirked. Jack laughed at Bunny's expression and jumped down. He walked over to Bunny and stood face to face with him smiling the while time. Bunny rolled his eyes and gently pushed him back.

"Yah well you still missed the meetin mate"

North scoffed and shook his hand, waving off Bunny's comment.

"No worry I fill him in. As long as brothers don't mind."

Thor and Loki looked at Jack then back to North. Shaking their heads. Thor was already walking out the door with Loki. Then as a last thought hit them they both stopped and turned to look at Jack.

"Be home by 10 and no later."

Jack giggled, "Don't worry I will"

Let me know what you think! Prototron MJ Tornada asked if I would include other guardians cause I kind of based Jack off of Jack Frost from Rise of the guardians, so I tried it! Hope you liked it! Taking requests for this if you want to see anything! Let me knows!


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was soo dead! He didn't think that the make-up meeting would run so long. But it did and it was now after midnight. If Loki didn't kill him then Thor would. It wasn't supposed to run this long. It didn't help that Bunny kept glaring at him, which cause him to glare back.

He landed on another roof and took a deep breath. He could see Stark Towers just down the street. He smiled (even though his doom was coming). He was about to jump back into the air when someone grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down on the roof. He spun around to come face to face with none other then Bunny. He glared.

"What are ya playing at"

Jack just looked at him as if he had two heads. "What are you talking about?"

"You, having brothers. No offence but other than us and the couple of kids in Burgess nobody really believes in you"

This only made Jack glare harder, the snow falling in New York just a little harder now. How dare Bunny treat him like that. He was a god. Well here he was an immortal teenaged trouble maker. But still a god by blood.

"Look fleabag I don't care what you have to say. I'm going home"

Bunny gave him an affended look, then glared back at him, "No your staying put 'til we're through here"

He reached across and grabbed Jacks staff and tore it from his grasp. Jack sputtered and went to grab it back, but Bunny twisted it behind his back to keep it away from the winter spirit. However he was soon going to find out that this was a very bad move. Jack gave a cry of anger. The snow fallinf so hard in New York that cars were crashing and people were scurrying to get indoors. Jack's eyes started to glow blue and he floated up in the air. Bunny didn't know what was scarier, the fact that the temperature was now well below negative degree's or tha fact that Jack seemed to be even more powerful without his staff.

In a voice almost as cold as it was around them Jack said, "How dare you take my staff. You will never touch my staff. You will pay"

Then Bunny was dodging icicles as sharp as daggers. He was able to get another look up at Jack and would honestly say, he was somewhat afraid. Jack's eyes were no longer glowing but never had he ever seen him so mad before. not even when they were fighting Pitch.

"Jack stop this. What has gotten into you"

Jack spun around to come face to face with Thor. The man gasped, there was one time he had ever seen Jokul so mad and it was when one of the kids that used to bully him ttok his staff and tried to snap it in half. Jokul had frozen him for a century. Jack didn't say anything to him, just turned back to the cowering rabbit on the ground. A closer look and Thor's eyes widened, the rabit had Jokul's staff. If him and Loki could not get Jokul's attention than this was going to end very badly for the rabbit.

Jack turned back around to finish off Bunny, maybe freezing him solid for a couple years would teach him. But he never got the chance to act for he was tackled from the side. He fell to the ground with a yelp and found himself locked in Loki's arms. He struggled for a couple minutes and broke into crying. This only caused Loki to hold him tighter and run his hand through Jacks white hair. Once Jack had settled down enough he decided that was the time to ask what was wrong.

"H-he took my staff"

Loki's eyes widened. NObody touched the staff of Jokul Frosti unless he gave them permission to do so. And as far as he knew there were only a couple people permitted to do so and it included Himself, Thor, Their father Odin, Father Time, and Mother Nature. He glared at the cowering rabbit and Thor took the moment to tear the staff from his paws and hand it back to Jack. The reaction was instantanious, Jack's tears dried, he eyes returned to their normal shade of blue, the temperature outside rose to a farely normal degree and the snow began to slow at a steady pace.

Loki handed Jack off to Thor, who had no problem lifting the boy up into his arms. They glared at Bunny.

"We will deal with you later"

And walked away. Bunny would readily admit, he was beyond frightened.

* * *

Soo tell em waht you think! I hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update! But I havent forgotten about you all!


	4. Chapter 4

I know this is kind of off track but I was sitting in spanish and this hit me and I can't forget about it till i write it! Enjoy!

* * *

Once again it was Christmas. North had just finished his rounds and returned to celebrate it like he usually did. He threw a party. It was a huge party. But this year it was different, this year not only were the spirits invited but some specially picked humans. That group consisted of Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, and last but certainly not least Thor and Loki Odinson. Considering they were apart of Jack Frost (or Jokul Frosti) large family. However they had to resort to sitting together by the fire waiting for the winter boy, Father Time, and Mother Nature to show up because everyone knew the party didn't officially begin without all the party guests. Jack was late, as usual, but Father Time and Mother Nature late aswell. That was just unheard of.

Tooth was the one to break the silence, "So Thor Loki you've known Jack all his life yes."

The two brothers nodded. So Tooth continued, "Well we were wondering since we have only known Jack for a short amount of time, if you could tell us about him."

That seemed to lighten the atmosphere in the room. The godly brothers smiled and nodded once again.

"Oh where to start where to start."

Loki nudged Thor and whispered something in his ear. The older smiled and nodded.

"Ok so back then he was known as Jokul Frosti. And there was this one time where he had frozen the Jotuns kings feet to the floor. Then he went back to Asgard and froze our fathers feet to his throne. when both kings had awoken hours later the immediately thought one another had attacked ans went to war. Half way through the first battle Odin and Laufey both of them got hit in the face with a snowball."

Thor continued, "They were so shocked that they both dropped their weapons and turned to face the laughing winter god. they both gave him deadpanned looks, which only made him laugh harder. Then he made the mistake of admitting that he froze their feet and slapped a hand over his mouth and looked up at them with wide eyes. They both raised an eye brow at him and shook their heads. They shook hands and went their separate ways. But the while time both armies were laughing that the child of winter had started a war in less than 3 hours."

Loki shook his head, "Yep he has been known to start things and have them turn into huge deals. He actually started a couple of wars. One time though he took it to far and Odin took his staff away for a month. He gave it to Laufey for safe keeping, as to not melt the frost on it. That was the only time that the sworn enemies had ever really gotten along, and Jack pouted for a long time."

Thor agreed with his brother and a warm glow could be seen in his eyes, Jack had a way with people. He could make two sworn enemies get along. Only he could do something like that."

Tooth awed. It looked like Bunny was about to jump in with either a comment or a question, but the large oak doors swinging open caught everyone's attention. A yeti, Phil, ran in and yelled something in yetish. Everyone, except North, just looked confused. But North jumped from his seat his eyes wide.

"What you mean?"

However before either one could say anything else a young boy ran into the great room. He looked around six years old. But what caught most of the people's attention was the fact that the child was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, brown pants, and had blue eyes and white hair. The boy looked around the room for a minute until his gaze fell upon Thor and Loki. He smiled brightly and ran to them.

"Tor! Oki!"

The men looked at each other than back at the child, who was now giggling and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Everyone was still too shocked to say anything. fortunately for them Father Time and Mother Nature chose that time to enter. Father Time held Jack's hoodie and bigger pants. While Mother Nature was holding Jack's staff. She locked eyes with Loki for a moment and nodded, leaning the staff against the wall behind them. Father Time handed the clothes he held off to North who gave them to Phil to put on the tabel in the back of the room.

Father Time sighed as he sat down in one of the many chairs, "I am sorry we are late my friends. Jack was playing with one of the time balls and it ended up de-aging him."

Mother Nature sat down in the seat next to Time, "We were late because we were trying to capture the trouble maker and put some clothing on him." She pointed over at Jack "We caught him. Sorry it's all I could find".

All the eyes snapped back over at Jack. Now he was yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Thor and held up his hands.

"Tor up"

All the girls in the room awed at him. Thor smiled gently as he leaned down and picked up Jack. Loki smiled at Jack and gently nudged Thor's arm lightly.

"He is so cute that little."

Thor nodded and smiled again when Jack yawned once more and snuggled into his hold. He was out like a light instantly. North sighed and turned towards Thor. He smiled when he saw Jack.

"If want yeti take boy to room to sleep"

Thor looked as if he was contemplating the idea not wanting to spoil the party that his friend had invited them to, North signaled for a yeti to take Jack. The yeti went to take Jack from Thor's lap and the boy shook his head and held onto his armor as tight as his six-year-old arms would allow him to. The yeti grunted and pulled harder and Jack woke with a start and started to whimper.

"no-no NO! I tay wit Tor an Oki. I tay wit Tor and Oki"

The brothers sighed and Thor shook his head. The yeti let go immediately and walked off. While Thor and Loki turned their attention back to the crying child, and slowly got him to settle. Loki used his magic and created a small blanket to wrap around him while Thor ran his hand through Jack's hair, gently pushing it back against his chest once more. In a couple of minutes time they had Jack's cries turned into soft breathing as the winter child fell back asleep. Once they were sure that he was fast asleep they turned back to the other partiers.

Cupid asked in a whisper, "Do you want to leave?"

They shook their heads. The party continued like usual. With a small twist. Instead of the usual way they partied, they sat around the fire-place and shared more stories. Soon the time came to go home and the partiers bid their farewells. However before he left Father Time called over to the group of humans and gods.

"Oh yes the effects of the de-aging will last at the very least a week."

The brothers nodded and Father Time left. When they arrived at Stark Towers they all went their separate ways. Thor and Loki took Jack back to his room and tucked him in. After of course changing him into one of Thor's older shirts. They kissed his forehead and walked out, closing the door behind them. Everyone was right.

He was really adorable that small.


End file.
